disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chef Bouche
Chef Bouche is a minor character in the Disney animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast. He is the castle's head chef who was transformed into a stove by the Enchantress' curse. Background Being the main chef of the castle, he delights in preparing various foods. As such, he gets upset when his talents go to waste, as evidenced by his complaint shortly before Belle arrived at the kitchen about how his meal had gone to waste due to the Beast cancelling dinner. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast He was disappointed that the Beast canceled dinner and had to throw away what he had made, although after Belle overheard them and admitted she was a little hungry, he eagerly started preparing the fire to cook the meal on Mrs. Potts' order. Later, when the villagers attacked the castle, he and the knives ended up scaring away the villagers that chased Sultan into the kitchen. Belle's Magical World Chef Bouche made a brief appearance in the story segment "Mrs. Potts' Party", where he is tasked by Belle to bake a cake for Mrs. Potts. However, he ran into difficulty as the cake ended up being made into a mess, although he ultimately succeeded in his task. Live-action Appearances [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|''Beauty and the Beast (2017)]] Chef Bouche, named Cuisinier, appeared in the 2017 live-action remake, both voiced and portrayed by Clive Rowe. In addition to being changed into a stove, he also consists of various pots, pans, and other kitchen utensils as facial features and body parts. In a deleted scene, he also had a run-in with the Village Lasses, where he proceeded to spray prepared food at them, and then mockingly show the pot to their faces telling them that they "look amazing" and that they've "never looked better" while threatening them in a similar manner to Bouche to the other villagers in the original film. Printed Appearances Marvel Comics Chef Bouche had a few cameos in the comics, namely when preparing a meal or when Cogsworth is doing his rounds in the castle. ''Disney Princess Royal Weddings'' What may be his human form appeared at one point in the story, where a slightly obese man with a goatee and white hair in a chef's outfit was present early in the book making preparations for the wedding. Trivia *His name, Bouche, is French for "mouth, facial feature above the chin and below the nose; bottled, blocked, corked; dense, dim-witted, stupid; obstruct, cork; plug, block; stuff, bung; stop, choke, stop up", several of which refer to various element of culinary techniques. In addition, "Boucher" is also French for "butcher", which is a type of cooking profession for chopping up various meats and preparing them for sale. *When he scares the villagers away, he laughs, but his mouth does not move. Gallery beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3927.jpg|Chef Bouche and Mrs. Potts beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3933.jpg beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg|Chef Bouche notices Belle entering the kitchen beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8576.jpg|Chef Bouche scaring off the Angry Villagers belle-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg|Belle asks Chef Bouche if can whip up a cake for Mrs. Potts belle-disneyscreencaps.com-5993.jpg|"Get back to work" belle-disneyscreencaps.com-7083.jpg|"Help someone, the cake something has gone terrible wrong" belle-disneyscreencaps.com-7154.jpg belle-disneyscreencaps.com-7201.jpg belle-disneyscreencaps.com-7453.jpg|Chef Bouche along with Belle and his kitchen staff present Mrs. Potts her cake Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6257.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Characters Category:French characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Disney characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Animated characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Servants